Storms and Flowers
by HelpIFangirledAndICantGetUp
Summary: A young girl by the name of Tempest Springs had just moved to New York with her Gamer Sister, Oswald. She finally got a job but it's with the government and she's a messenger. She overhears Tony Stark, Jane and Darce talking about an imprisoned Loki. She's curious and visits him. He's much more different than she thought he would be. She tries to communicate with flowers.


**Hi, this is my first fanfiction I've made so...yeah. R/R, be nice or not, your choice. Diclaimer: Don't own anything but my own made characters and The first few chapters will be/are based on another fanfic I read: Lilys and Lilacs. Go check it out. :] Geronimo?**

"Tempest Springs! Get your lazy ass out of bed!" Oswald shrieks, "Now!" It's 6:30, I _have _too get up, but I love my bed. "Tempest!" "Oh my god, okay! Shut up! I. Am. Awake." My _perfect _sister walked in, "Like hell you are,"she scoffed. "Shut up."

When I moved to New York six months ago, I moved in with my sister, Oswald. It took me forever too find a part time job then suddenly SHIELD was like: _Hey, we need someone too walk around our offices delivering mail._ That is my job. Or, my_ new _job. But I wonder why they need someone too go around offices sending packages and letters. _Whatever. _

"Later Ozzy," I say walking out the door,"I'm gonna meet Olivia at The Fox around six-ish, if you wanna join us." "Yeah. Okay. Bye." _Dickhead. _

_"_Hi, uh, Springs. Tempest." I give my I.D and my bag too security and walk through metal detectors and other nonsense. I smile lightly too the guards, take my stuff and walk too the Mail Room.

"Hi there!" My new boss says ecstatically,"Welcome, dear, too SHIELD's Mail room. You'll be sorting and delivering mail to the offices around here. Here's you badge." She smiled like she worked at Disney. "You can get anywhere in the building with this. So don't lose it!" "Got it." "Rose!" She calls out. "Yeah," A blonde girl says, her accent was vaguely British. "OK, Rose here will be giving you the bag and the letters and packages will have a name and rank so it'll be easier to find that person. So, off you pop!" "Alright, thanks." Didn't really need a tutorial, but okay. As soon as Disney left, Billie handed me a messenger bag full of paper and black boxes.

I delivered all but one. One for Jane Foster, Scientist. I walk into a room with computers and blueprints everywhere, there's a group of scientists. And Iron Man. It's Tony. Freaking. Stark. I slowly walk in, telling myself: _Do. Not. Fangirl...Too hard. _I clear my throat. "Jane Foster?" A brunette's head shot up. "Yes?" I raise a box wrapped in paper and twine. She opened it up and it was filled with blueprints and a letter. "Who's the letter from, Jane?" Another woman said. "Probably from Thor," A man said, I think he was Bruce Banner/Hulk. "It is," Jane smiled. "I hope he wrote that he's taking back Loki," said the other woman. "Not in front of the kid, Darce," She scolded. _Darce _scoffed,"Whatever." "'Hey," Tony Stark said too me. I am screaming internally. I smile and say Hello back. "Loki's back?" I ask. They all widen their eyes and _Darce _says,"Sorta." "He's _sorta _back?" "He's back on Earth but he's locked up," Dr. Banner says, glancing at the floor. "Oh, great. There's gonna be another invasion." _Darce_ scoffed,"Yeah, sure. His miserable ass in taking over." I just chuckle and leave.

As I walked back too The Mail room I just wondered how Loki got here, and why? And How's SHIELD gonna treat him, punishment wise.

"Hey, Billie?" "Yeah?" "Did you know Loki's back in New York?" "Yeah, Tony told me." "Oh," I reply,"Where is he? I wanna see him." She looks at me like I was crazy. Maybe I am. "I'm not sure but I think he's in the Basement." I nod. "Any more mail?" "No, you can go home, your shift is gonna be over anyway." "Alright, see you tomorrow night." (Tomorrow night because I got to go to college tomorrow morning and afternoon.)

I scan my card into the elevator and scan again on the B1 button. As the elevator hummed and started falling, I kept thinking: _Should I really do this? _But by the time I would've said,"Hell no, I'm outta here." The elevator door dinged open. I slowly walk out seeing security cameras, dozens of guards that should be on a SWAT team and a huge glass box that glowed slightly golden. I try to walk towards the glass box but a big blonde dude steps in front of me. "Can't pass, Ma'am." "Why not?" He raised an eyebrow like: _Do you know where you are? _I just mimic his eyebrow raise. "I.D?" I give him my card, he scans it, it beeps. "Alright, go through," He grunts irritably.

I walk up to the Glass. "Hello." He's scrunched up in the corner like a nervous dog, reading _Grimms' Fairytales. _I wait for a response that never comes. "Not very gentlemanly, even if you did try to make the world kneel." I cross my legs and sit. I just stare at him. He seems so depressed. Maybe it was just the atmosphere, the SWAT soldiers with guns, the cameras, the Loki. Even in his prison. There were golden horns that were dented and broken and thrown off to the sides and torn pages and books strewn out. Hmm. Loki's personal hellhole. I almost feel bad for him. "How are you?" I ask. It may be a sore subject but it's polite too ask. He doesn't respond well. He just stares back at me. Though his body seems weak his eyes are not. They are a bright green and piercing._The eyes are not windows of the soul, they are the doors. Beware of what may enter them. _It started too hurt like he was staring into my soul, but it was like he was learning all my deepest fears and darkest secrets. "I'm sorry," I say too make him stop, and he stares blankly back at his fairytales. After awhile, I look at my watch and it's 5:00. I stand up too leave. I walk up too the glass and watch him. "Good-bye, Loki, I'll see you tomorrow," I promise, I don't know why, though. I walk away and I can feel him staring at me. I'm not sure, but it's like that weird, hair-raising feeling. _Stop it, Loki, just stop it. _

"Hey Tempe!" My Olivia yelled out. (Pronounced Temp-ee.) "Hey! 'Sup bitch?" "Ooh, you're calling me that? Do you know where you work?" "Shut up!" "_God,_ Tempest Springs is working for the government." "I'm not working for the government, I just work in a Mail Room." "Same thing," She says, drinking her beer,"So? What's up with The Avengers?" "Hmm? Oh, um...I pretty sure their trying too get Thor back." "Which one's Thor? The big, blonde dude, right?" "Yeah." "Oh, Boooooring. That's it? Nothing with invasions or that other guy with the dark hair?" "Loki? No. He's gone." "Pfft, too bad, it's been pretty boring for the past few months." "Huh, yeah. I just moved here. I got enough shit too go through." "Ha, yeah, guess so...Hey remember that guy who-" And all the voices started warbling together.

"Oswald! You home?" I kick off my shoes and hang my bag on the hook behind the door. "Ozzy!" I walk up too the living room and I find her playing Call of Duty. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! YOU FUCKING CAMPER! CHARLIE, GET, UM..UH PARANORMALPIR8! KILL 'EM DEAD!" I raise my eyebrows. "Swear jar, Oz." She hands me a couple bucks while shooting someone's head off. "FUCK YOU, YOU DAMN PIRATE!" She hands me another dollar. I stuff in the douche/swear jar. It speaks for itself. "Where's the Book of Flowers?" "Top shelf, behind _50 Shades._" I snicker a bit. _You have a 50 Shades of Grey book? _"'Kay, also Paranormal Pirate is the teenage boy two apartments up." Her jaw dropped. I smile.

_Take care of yourself; Good luck._

"Evening, Billie," I say, reaching for the Bag. "Tempest." "See ya later." She smiled sarcastically and drank coffee. I deliver too different agents, guards and an Avenger: Hawkeye. To be honest, a lot hotter in real life, but I guess that's all superheroes in New York. I finish as soon as possible so I give them to Loki.

"Just scan so I can see him." The same big blonde guy scans my card. As he does I ask him his name. "Does it matter?" "No...Just be nice too know." "Anderson." "Thank you." I sit down next to the glass again. "Hello, again." Inside is slightly less messed up, the books are now nicely stacked in a shelf and the golden horns are just sitting straight on his bed. He looks up from _Macbeth. _His eyes are softer but now I notice scars on his face, like he was being tortured or whipped daily. It's not SHIELD though, the scars are old. "How are you?" I ask again. Instead of his straight face, just for a moment he's sad and he tells me. I give him a comfort/therapy smile. I stand up, look at my watch and reach in my bag for the flowers. I tapped the glass with my fingers to get his attention. "Loki. If you're as clever as I think you are, you'll figure it out. It's an Azalea and the Bells of Ireland. I mean it." I turn to Anderson and yell out to him. "What do you want kid?" "I need too give something to your dear prisoner." He raised a quizzical eyebrow. "You _want _to give something to _him?_" "Yes," I remark matter-of-factly. He pursed his lips. "It has to go through a scan first, but sure." I give him the flowers, and I say expectantly,"Good-bye, Loki."


End file.
